Fish Eye
takes the form of a slender, effeminate male with long, pale blue and green hair. In the anime, like Tiger's Eye and Hawk's Eye, he targets his ideal romantic interests, which are young males. His magical attacks are water-based, but his primary choice of attack is knife-throwing (which, to his frustration, he is not very good at). Fish Eye has a very small part in the manga, in which he is sold to Sailor Mercury in fish form. He gives her nightmares about her father abandoning her, luring her into a trap. She powers up and defeats Fish Eye with Mercury Aqua Rhapsody, and he is killed soon after by Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon.Act 35. In the Materials Collection, creator Naoko Takeuchi describes him as the Circus's "ball-balancing girl (??)", who one day dreams of becoming the "best ball-balancing girl (!) in the world"; emphasis is hers. She also compares his temperament to that of the exciteable Mimete. Fish Eye is also effeminate in the anime, as well as openly attracted to men, and while in disguise almost always dresses as a woman. Crossdressing is the basis of many of his disguises, as he is usually able to pass himself off as a woman to attract his targets, who are generally heterosexual males (he portrayed his gender honestly to the one gay target he had).Episode 140 Undisguised, he speaks Japanese with exclusively masculine pronouns, such as boku when referring to himself. All of the Trio's forms has some ambiguity, and every other costume Fisheye wears is part of a human disguise. Unlike his cohorts, who are rather superficial about their victims, Fisheye seems to nurse a paradoxical genuine affection for many of his victims (or at least a childish crush) until they give him the inevitable brush-off. This included the kindly Mamoru Chiba, who he seemed to develop feelings for and even kissed.Episode 148 The lemures he summons are always male (while Hawk's Eye and Tiger's Eye summon females) and normally have a spade (♠) somewhere on their body or clothing. Fish Eye is also the first of the three to wonder if what they are doing is right, and his wavering loyalty lands him in hot water when he is nearly killed by Zirconia. Midway through the series, he and the others are sublimated into Pegasus' world and given the promise of rebirth as real humans. English adaptation Fish Eye was changed to a woman in the English dub of the anime, which is not unprecedented within this adapted series: Zoisite and Zirconia also had their genders changed. Full list of changes made for English dub However, the female Fisheye's voice seemed to waver between effeminacy and boyishness, and the TV version of the dub slightly edited a fairly noticeable scene in which Fish Eye is seen without a shirt— the chest was placed off-camera. Full list of changes made for English dub In the uncut DVD, the many references to Fish Eye as female are retained, but the scenes showing "her" as a shirtless man are still shown. Fish Eye merely claims that "she's" not like other women. Fish Eye is voiced by Akira Ishida in the original Japanese version and by Deborah Drakeford in the English dub. Anime Rather than being killed by the Sailor Soldiers like in the manga, the Amazon Trio share a different fate in the anime. When Zirconia finally reveals to them their true natures (those of animals), Fish Eye fears particularly of their fate and questions why they do not possess dream mirrors like humans. Fish Eye's change in perspective was attributed to the kindness of Usagi after Fish Eye was rejected by Mamoru and also with the discovery that Chibiusa was the holder of the Golden Dream Mirror, which housed the dream Pegasus (Helios) hid himself in. Fish Eye's insolence nearly costs the life of the Amazon Trio, however, because Zirconia reads Fisheye's memory and mistakenly believes Usagi is the holder of the Golden Dream Mirror, Zirconia sends Hawk's Eye to steal the mirror. Fish Eye and Tiger's Eye follow to stop Hawk's Eye while Zirconia plans to have the trio eliminated as soon as Usagi's mirror is revealed. The Lemures sent by Zirconia shatters Usagi's dream mirror before Hawk's Eye has a chance to restore it to Usagi's body. Hawk's Eye ends up dying to protect Fish Eye from an attack and gives him the power Zirconia granted him to stay human like so that they may finish off the Lemures. Fish Eye and Tiger's Eye use the power to resurrect Usagi, realizing she is Sailor Moon, and also summon Chibiusa, believing that the pair are the only ones who can defeat the Lemures and avenge Hawk's Eye. Usagi and Chibiusa, as Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon, defeat the summoned Lemures, but is it too late for either of them to do anything for the Amazon Trio, who have reverted to their animal forms. Soon afterwards, Pegasus/Helios, summoned by Chibiusa, grants them dream mirrors, knowing that the trio have suffered greatly and have truly changed for the better. They cannot, however, retain their current forms as humans and are taken away by Pegasus/Helios to the Crystal Forest. As he places them within the forest, he promises that one day they will be reborn as the humans they wish to be, with their beautiful dreams intact. Category:Sailor Moon characters Category:Fictional anthropomorphic characters Category:Fictional henchmen Category:Fictional gay men